mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Secret Polices and intelligence agencies based on Mickey and Friends
Timeline of Secret Polices and intelligence agencies based on Mickey and Friends 'is one to move for years to be Polices officers, Detectives, Spies and Agents, along the merchandising, television, toys, video games, or comic stories based Disney cartoons as, Chief O'Hara or Detective Mickey Mouse. Serving a warrant for their arrest like murderer, robbery, burglary, home invasion, Kidnapper, drug dealings, grand theft auto, etc. Timeline Here are some list of characters in the order: 1934 * ''Mickey Mouse the Detective: Released by Big Little Book 1938 * Detective Casey was appeared in the issue The Plumber's Helper 1939 * Chief O'Hara was appeared in the issue Outwits the Phantom Blot * Officer Duck: Starring by Donald Duck serves as Police officer 1946 * The Purloined Pup: Starring by Pluto the Pup 1951 * Donald El Quacko was appeared in the only-issued Dangerous Disguise 1952 * How to Be a Detective: Starring by Goofy, this short is one to be Detective * Shamrock Bones was appeared in the issue The Mysterious Pill Plot * Detective Mickey Mouse was appeared in the issue The Shattered-Glass Mystery 1961 * Chip 'n Dale serves as Detectives in the issue The Defective Detective * Daisy Duck serves as Secret Agent in the issue On-the-job-jitters and it is part of series titled Photo album stories * Golden Press releases a book titled Donald Duck, Private Eye. 1962 * Kodansha releases a the Picture book titled Donald Duck, Private Eye. 1966 * Double-O Duck and Mata Harrier was appeared in the issue The Case of the Purloined Pearls * Detective Mickey Mouse was appeared in the issues series as Mickey Mouse Super Secret Agent 1968 * Fethry Duck was serves as Police man in the issue A Cop's Policeman * Donald Duck and Dimwitty Duck was serves as Detective in the issue The Vanishing Banister 1969 * Detective Mickey Mouse, Shamrock Bones was contact cases by Chief O'Hara in the issue Invaders from Hootowl Hollow * Donald Duck serves a Police officer in the issue Officer For A Day 1978 * Daisy Duck serves a Police in the issue Uma Policial Muito Feminina 1980 * Pluto the Detective: Released by Disney Wonderful World of Reading 1982 * Goofy Goof serves as Detective in the issue Um Detetive Muito Pateta 1983 * Fethry Duck serves as Detective in the issue The Super Sleuths * José Carioca serves as Detective in the issue O Melhor Detetive Do Mundo 1985 * Detective Mickey Mouse: Released by Little Golden Book * Double-O Duck and Mata Harrier and Detective Mickey Mouse was join together in the issue Colete À Prova De Prova * Goofy Goof serves as Sherlock Holmes in the part of the series Riddles 1987 * DuckTales: Launchpad McQuack makes to be Spy Agent in the Episode Double-O Duck * DuckTales: Cinnamon Teal introducing a only episode Spies in Their Eyes * Detective Casey was only the animated intro walking along the Mickey and Disney Characters in Italian Topolino Show * James Goof serves as Agent Spy in the issue James Ding Triple Zéro contre Mister Pat and it is part of the series titled James Ding Triple Zéro 1989 * Chip 'n Dale serves as Rescue Rangers, aired from 1989-1990 1990 * Double-O Duck and Mata Harrier and Detective Mickey Mouse was join together in the issue O Pato E O Rato * Chief O'Hara and Detective Mickey Mouse catching a the Phantom Blot in the issue The Big Fall ''in comic book [[Mickey Mouse Adventures|''Mickey Mouse Adventures]] 1991 * Detective Mickey Mouse rescuing a Horace Horsecollar, Minnie Mouse and Goofy Goof, in the issue When Mouseton Freezes Over! 1993 * Detective Mickey Mouse and the Duck Avenger was join together with about the case by Chief O'Hara in the issue Topolino "principe del furto" * Two Books titled, Robbery on the Overland Express and Portrait of a Crime was as part on Mickey Mystery Kit, and featuring by Detective Mickey Mouse. 1999 * Chief O'Hara was appeared in the few episodes in the series titled Mickey Mouse Works * Goofy was made cameo and serves a Detective in the episode Mickey's Cabin * Goofy was serves a Agent Spy in the episode How To Be A Spy 2008 * Donald Duck serves as Agent Spy as Double Duck 2012 * Daisy Duck serves and dresses as Detective Daisy O'Dare in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode ''The Golden Boo-Boo''' 2016 * Minnie Mouse serves as Detective in the ''Mickey Mouse episode Sock Burglar. Category:Timeline Category:Alternative Identities